Take Me
|image1= |by=Heaven Girl Cast |sung_by=Country Dolls |solos=Ashley, Vanessa, Bernice and Kay |place=Recording Studio |episode= }} Lyrics Bernice: I can't let love go, you can take me to beg, I'm stubborn and I'm guilty of that crime I gotta make the first place but I Bet you didn't count on me when You open your eyes all I know I've lied oh no Country Dolls: Tonight, let's start over again Tonight, let's forget the past I want you to stay, I want you here with me Baby, I want you to take me (Ashley: right here, right now) Baby, I want you to take me (Vanessa: right here, right now) Baby, I want you to take me (Bernice: right here, right now) Baby, I want you to take me (Kay: right here, right now) Baby, I want you to take me Kay: I didn't but did you hold me and will you Just don't know me like you can't sleep It's a hurting thing To get out of a good thing until It's gone away at some woman's place maybe I should have been more than a day but now I see the sun from shining what makes the world to me Country Dolls: Tonight, let's start over again Tonight, let's forget the past I want you to stay, I want you here with me Baby, I want you to take me (Ashley: right here, right now) Baby, I want you to take me (Vanessa: take me right now) Baby, I want you to take me (Bernice: come here, baby) Baby, I want you to take me (Kay: oh no) Baby, I want you to take me Vanessa: What hurts the most is letting go I just can't let you leave (and Kay: cause I still love you) Country Dolls: Tonight, let's start over again (Ashley: Ohh) Tonight, let's forget the past I want you to stay, I want you here with me Baby, I want you to take me (Ashley: right here, right now) Baby, I want you to take me (Bernice: take me right now) Baby, I want you to take me (Vanessa: Ohh, come here, baby) Baby, I want you to take me (Kay: oh no) Baby, I want you to take me (Kay: right here, right now) Ashley and Bernice: What hurts the most is letting go (Vanessa: I can't let you go) I just can't let you leave cause I still love you Make off with me, like you never have before Country Dolls: Our love is all we have If they come take it down We will show them what we got Baby, I want you to take me (Ashley: right here, right now) Baby, I want you to take me (Bernice with Kay: come back to me baby) Baby, I want you to take me (Vanessa: Ohh) Baby, I want you to take me Baby, I want you to take me Bernice: Please, take me Ohh, no, no, no, no, no Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs